Peter Pen
by Je-jeanothing
Summary: Fiction story about Tinker Ball was convicted has cancer. And everything was sad, was Tink dead or not? just read the story : .


peter Pen

So this story, Peter and Tinker Ball went to the real world. Peter impressed with Wendy because Wendy was a good story telling. One day, Peter went into Wendy's room, because he wanted to find Tinker, the little fairy. Peter cried, and Wendy got up and said, "why are you sad?", "Oh, I'm sad because I did not find my fairy!". "FAIRY, you don't tell me if there is a fairy!", Wendy is very shocked, "shhh .... Don't say anything like that!" said Peter as he searched for Tink. Tink finally met also, and Tink told Peter to get back to Neverland, but Wendy did not want Peter to go. And Peter invited Wendy to come with him, but Wendy also wanted her sisters come , Peter finally allowed too.

Finally, with the power Tinker Ball, straight up to Neverland. Peter and Tinker could not fly because of the time distribution of fairy dust, they were late because of oversleep, their fairy dust would run out. There, they all met with Hook, "Pirates of Evil", Hook saw Peter, and he immediately shot him, but missed his shot wasn't lucky, because he slip on slippery floor of the boat. Peter told Tink to find Wendy, and Tink got an evil plan to Wendy fainted.

Then Tink met Wendy, and gave her a dead rat, Wendy suddenly fainted, and Tink's evil plan worked, but she looked frightened when Peter saw Wendy Fainting. "Was it you, Tink?", "Was'nt me!" she said groggily, finally Tink admitted that was her actions. Peter immediately angry and he said "then, I'm your friend no more!", Direct Tink was sad. Suddenly the rain, Tink cold, and she was sheltering under the leaves, and there was Hook, and he wanted to incite Tinker Ball, in order that she wanted to catch Peter Pen for Hook. Then Hook went, and Tink checked with her hands stretched out 'if it is raining or not? ", Suddenly there was thing that fall into her hands, and.. it is the sword. "What is this? Is this sword?" Tink looked confused and she thinks "Oh yeah, everyone has their swords, and I do not have. Hmhm, maybe it's time for me to catch Peter ".

Then Tink got an evil plan to catch Peter, Tink tried to find Peter, and finally she met him. "Peter, I'm sorry to have made Wendy passed out, I feel guilty for all this", "Ok, I'll forgive you on one condition you shouldn't do it again!"," Ok! " Tink replied with a sly face." Hmhm, Peter I get good news, I got the sword from the sky "," sword from the sky? ah sure you kidding me? "," No I'm not lying, Peter…… will you taught me how to use the sword like you teach to Wendy?", "Ha? Where do you know that I taught Wendy?"," that is secret, please teach me how to use the sword!", "Ok, lets fight with our sword" said Peter. Peter suddenly tired, and immediately Tinker directed sword to Peter's neck, "Hahahaha i catch you, I'll turn you to Hook!", " You lied to me, Tink!! ". and Tink took Peter to Hook, "Hook, I catch Peter for you", "you catch him?", "yes, I do". "Good kid, let I check", suddenly Tink collapse, and Hook called the doctor, and she was convicted has cancer. Everything is sad, and other pirates who came with Wendy and her sisters were happy. But when they saw Tink was pale all of them were sad.

Tink said, "I'm sorry Peter who had to disappoint you, and I'm sorry wendy who have hurt you. I was jealous to you because you can make Peter happy". "Tink, don't go, I forgive you. Without you, too, Peter wasn't going to be happy". Wendy was sad, " All, I must leave this Neverland, Good Bye!", "No!! Tink! Don't leave me" , Peter is very sad when he must release Tink, he tears a thousand grains of water. "I do believe in Fairies, all let say my words!", "I do believe in Fairies!" The whole ship say Peter's words. A few minutes, unfortunately Tink conscious, and all were happy, but… "hmhmhm, who you all?" . Everything was surprised to hear the words, "Tink, you forget everything?" Peter said with surprise. "I do not know, but I was very dizzy, and she fainted again, then she revived because given cajuput oil stamp Mrs. Menir, Established since 1990. "Peter, i live again? Oh thanks God ... Thanks Wendy, Hook, and you all who have wished me ". "Hmhm, Peter sorry I've wanted to kill you", said Hook to feel guilty. "Yeah, I forgive you, Captain!". It's all live happily, "But Peter, I want to stay here any longer! Maybe I'll stay here forever! ", " Don't Wendy, what about your parents?" Peter asked, "Yes Peter I also want to stay here forever! ", "Me too, I want to stay here! Maybe later we can meet our parents, and we can invite them here and stay with us? "Said Micel with great hope. "I agree with Micel, and our parents can be parents too for the children in Neverland" said Jin with a cheerful. Finally, Peter agreed, for a few months they lived there, and one time they (Wendy, Jin, Micel) will meet their parents, and invites them to Neverland.

--To be Continued --

by: Jehan K.


End file.
